


Rescue mission

by GarcyRule



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Hostage Situations, Other, Rescue Missions, Torture, i don't know.., maybe the start of something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcyRule/pseuds/GarcyRule
Summary: Flynn rescues Lucy, because no one else can.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Rescue mission

The house was huge.

As Flynn silently slid around the corner, he knew the likelyhood of him pulling this off and both of them coming out unharmed was not great, but soldier boy wasn't smart enough, and the pilot had no training, so it was him, or eventually Lucy gives in, and joins her family.  
Which just couldn't happen, she knew about the journal, and if she told them, all it would take is one trip back, and no one would be able to fight them, the whole Flynn family would be wiped out, and the world would never know about THEM.  
"You ok out there?" His earpiece crackled. Karl was the best he could find, but his impatience left something to be desired about the younger man. He tapped the microphone once.. Yes..  
Great, everything's great.  
He heard the guards talking quietly as he slid to the back corner of the house, his best bet to get in is back here, with trees lining the property, the shadows hide him.  
Taking a breath, "NOW!" he whispers into the earpiece, half a second later, POP POP POP is heard in the direction opposite him, about a half mile away.  
"FUCK!" the two guards pull their weapons, and look in the direction of the sound.  
"Mack, come in. You have target practice?"  
"Negative, hostile, one check it out, one stay at that door!"  
"Copy" Flynn hears the thump of boots going running in Karl's direction, and takes the three long strides to the lone guard quickly grabbing him around his jaw line, and spinning his head violently, listening for the tell tale snap. As he slowly brings the limp man to the ground, he slides his black hat of his head and takes his place watching the other guy run to check out the gunshots.   
The other guy looks back once before he enters the tree line, Flynn nods, and continues to stand guard, but as soon as he's out of eyesight, he slides the back door open.  
The kitchen is huge, everything is white, of course Carol Preston would have a huge white house.... Aspirations for her future.  
Flynn hugs the wall as he makes his way through the lower floor, opening doors quietly along the way.. "Joe, you find that noise? Is it him?" The radio sqawks.. "Negative, still looking." "Mike, you see anything?" No response.. Shit "Mike, you copy?"   
The clock starts.. Flynn moves faster, opening doors, going into rooms, gun out, and aimed, up the stairs, to the right after hearing movement on the left.  
"Joe, head back, come around front."  
"Copy" they are herding him. They know he's here...that's fine, that many less will be in the world when he's done. He opens a door and two guys in fatigues turn and look at him. pop, pop.. The silencer keeps it down, but not completely quiet, but a body hitting the floor is a body hitting the floor.. shots and movement above him.. Running... Him too, through the room, into a bathroom, bloody gauze, water everywhere, broken mirror.. Fire burns behind his eyes, another room, turned over furniture. In the hallway POP! The wall sprays next to his head, pop, he fires blindly back as he hits the floor, and army crawls to the next door, empty, no furniture, no carpet, smell of bleach, fresh... No! They wouldn't have... Not her own daughter.. All his plans, two years of planning a year of fighting, killing, surviving.. If Lucy's gone it was for nothing, he NEEDS her, she has the knowledge, even if she doesn't know yet. He crawls inside, closes the door, there's another door, probably a closet, and an archway to a larger bathroom than the last room... He hides around the corner, hearing them collect on the other side of the door, there's water everywhere, more struggle, red soaked towels in the corner...he breathes in, as the door slams open, he counts......1.....2, he hits the floor, and rolls to the other side of the opening, shooting along the way, pop pop pop popopopop, several yelps, and FUCKS! later, he can hear they have pulled back, he stands, and peeks around the corner.. 5 on the floor.. Can't be too many more... But more will be in the way.. He looks out the window, about 15 feet to the ground, that is do- able.. He slides into the bedroom, and grabs the automatic weapon of one of the rittengoons, checks the mag, and turns to leave, his stomach dropped, and his heart surprisingly hurting.. He had no hopes that Lucy and he would entangle themselves, but he knew she was going to become his closest ally, and he hurts for what should've been. He scans the room to see if there is another way, and movement catches his eye.. The closet..   
He slides over to the main door, and pushes the bolt into the heavy lock, he goes back to the small closet door, holding the gun sighted, as he slowly turns the handle.. It doesn't budge, he looks up, a lock is engaged into the to frame............ From outside.  
He lowers his gun, and slides the lock down, slowly opening.... and a body falls out, with a hard THUD.  
All he sees is dark hair and small arms.  
"LUCY!!!!!!.... Lucy! Wake up, come on.." he is face planted on the floor, trying to not move her too much, when he hears the commotion on the other side of the bedroom door.  
"GET THIS DAMN DOOR OPEN, NOW!!!" He scoops her up, and runs into the bathroom to the window, uses the butt of his gun and smashes through it, he pushes them through as the door busts open. He lands hard on his feet, and they go flailing forward.. Lucy still isn't moving, so he picks her up, again and limps as fast as he can, grass is exploding around him from gun fire as he moves under some trees. The pain is shooting up his legs, but he needs to get her out of there, reaching up, his earpiece is gone.. Great..   
"STOP!!" A woman yells and the tree in front of him get a brand new hole... A very large hole.. He stops and turns. The woman in front of him is short, with perfect white hair, perfect clothes, looking like she's ready to run for office more than torture her daughter.   
"Let me have her, we aren't going to hurt her, she's my daughter, I need her with me."  
Anger flares through him.  
"Are you SHITTING ME?? Look at her, she's beyond hurt, lady!"  
"She did that, she was irrational, and hallucinating, we had to protect her from herself. Now give her to me."  
Trying to decide how to get out of this, he feels his shirt pulling, and looks down to see Lucy's eyes, awake, and tearing over. He softens all over he can't let her down.  
"No, she's coming with me."  
"We can help you Garcia......" He looks up at the mention of his first name. "I can get them back, I can get Lorena back, you daughter, I'll trade you, your daughter for mine, we can even help you get a new life, you can come here, under my protection, we can use someone like you, then no one can ever hurt you or your family again... Just bring her back to me."  
He looks down, Lucy is no longer looking up to him, she knows it's a deal he can't refuse.. All these years of running, and fighting, he hugs her close, puts his cheek on the top of her head,and whispers into her hair. "I'm so sorry, Lucy." And tears start to fall from both of them.   
Flynn lifts his gun and fires, knocking Carol Preston of her feet onto the ground, the goons are too shocked to fire back, and he runs with everything he has to the sound of the truck waiting for them, the passenger door open, Karl revving the engine, he pulls away before the door is even closed. Bullets hitting the back window, and tail of the truck.

They ditched the truck, and climbed into the mothership, Karl reached for Lucy so Flynn could climb in, but she tightened her hold and whimpered, so Flynn just struggled until they were both in a seat, Karl tightening the seatbelt around both of them.  
He finally looked, really looked at her, her hands are swollen and bloody, her cheekbones are hallow, she probably didn't eat knowing she shouldn't trust that her "family" wouldn't poison her, her neck has bruised where she was either grabbed or worse, he gently laid his finger tips on her collar bone, which looked broken, she just watched him looking her over, with large sad eyes.

"I'm sorry it took so long Lucy, I had to find where they had you."  
"Is my mom dead?" She croaked out.  
"No, I just winged her, she'll live to try to kill me tomorrow."  
"You should've taken the deal, Flynn, you should've saved them." She openly sobbed now.  
His tears started to fall too. "I couldn't leave you there, you're too important, you will be so ...so.. Impressive." The best English word he could come up with. She reached up and brushed her thumb over his cheekbone, catching a tear, and put her head against his chin.  
"Besides, we can change history, and somehow some way, we can save the ones we love." He kissed the top of her head, knowing from this moment Lucy was his goal, she had to be saved, protected, and loved.

They climbed out of the mothership, in front of the bunker, he slowly set her down on her feet.  
"GARCIA FLYNN GET THE FUCK DOWN!!!!" Wyatt strode forward in front of the soldiers already waiting with guns aimed at Flynn. Flynn put his hands up, and started to sink to his knees.  
"NO! No!" Lucy limped in front of him, "No he saved me, he went in, and got me out, he didn't think about anything but getting me!" Lucy directed her statement at Agent Christopher. "Denise, he brought me back, knowing that you might kill him.. You have to stop this!" She turned to Wyatt... "Just stop."

"Luce, he's gonna use you, he's gonna take this, and turn it to his advantage....."  
"Use me? Like everyone else has?" She turned to Flynn. "Go, they won't shoot. Go." He slowly stood up and backed to the mothership, not taking his eyes off of Lucy's face.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?! NO! NO!" Wyatt shot off a couple rounds as Flynn threw himself inside, and Anthony started the jump. Wyatt wheeled on Lucy, as she flinched like he was going to hit her, she put her arms up to protect her face."Jesus Christ Lucy, I'm not going to hi........." then Wyatt sees the tears in her eyes, and the bruises on her face "what happened? What did they do to you?"   
"Oh Wyatt... " she sobbed and hugged him as the shaking started to wrack her body. But she lifted her eyes, and looked as the mothership started it's engines, wanting to follow it, follow him.  
"Let's go inside". Denise orders.


End file.
